Ressemblance
by Kanaliou
Summary: Du polynectar, une mission qui tourne mal, du shopping et un lemon. Une histoire tragique et un amour impossible. Défi de Cat987.


NdA: Salut tout le monde! Voilà Un petit défi de Cat987. Le principe était qe Hermione sous l'apparence de Bellatrix grâce au polynectar se fasse capturer par la vrai et l'enmène faire du shopping. Elles devaient se trouver des points commun en mode, et aboutir sur un lemon avec tout ça. A vous de décider ce qu'il en ait.

ooOOoo

Ressemblance

Hermione était entrain de faire ses devoirs dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor quand Harry revint d'une de ses réunions avec le professeur Dumbledore. Officielement, c'était des cours de rattrapage qu'il suivait. Il s'approcja de ses amis, s'assit à côté d'eux, Ron était dans le fauteuil en face de celui d'Hermione. Leur ami à la cicatrice leur raconta discrètement ce qu'il avait apprit. Il était très tard, plus de minuit, quand il eut finis, tout le monde était couché. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette période, les vacances venaient de commencer, et presque tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Noël était dans une semaine, et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue exeptionellement pour le lendemain, afin que les élèves qui étaient restés. Mais avec les temps qui court, des professeurs accompagneront les élèves, et ils formeront des groupes, répartie par centre d'intérêt. Ils feraient le tour des boutiques rapidement et rentreraient rapidement. Hermione avait hâte d'être à demain. Il y avait un livre qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps qui venait d'être publié, et elle pourrait acheter ses cadeaux pour Harry et Ron. Ce dernier avait rompue avec Lavande. Au début, quand ils se sont rencontrés, elle avait crue qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et au fil des années, elle s'est rendue compte que c'était faux. Elle s'est aperçut qu'en fait, elle aimait les femmes. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, exeptée Ron, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs. Mais il s'est révélé qu'il ne l'avait pas très bien pris, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il l'avait répété à tout le monde, et elle était devenue le souffre douleur de presque toute l'école. Elle qui voulait être discrète, qui avait déjà assez de problème avec sa réputation de miss-je-sais-tout, c'était tout le contraire qui c'était produit. Elle avait subit les moquerie de tout le monde, et pas seulement de la part des Serpentards. Même les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles la maltraitaient. Seul les Gryffondors, à quelques exeptions près, l'avaient soutenue. Et Ron, après quelques explications violentes avec Harry – ils se sont battus jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur les punisse et les envoit à l'infirmerie – avait finit par comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Il s'est excusé, et Hermione l'a pardonné au bout d'un long moment. Il lui avait quand même gaché sa fin de scolarité à Poudlard, ça faisait plus d'un an maintenant, et elle était encore le sujet des moqueries des autres. Elle s'était même faite agressée sous la douche par des filles qui la détestaient vraiment. Particulièrement des serpentardes et celles qui étaient jalouse de ses résultats. Le personnel enseignant avait du intervenir et punir quiconque faisait une réfléxion à ce sujet. Ça avait finis par ce calmer, les elèves se débroullaient pour l'humiliée quand les professeurs étaient loin. Elle en voulait énormément à Ron et son idiotie, mais elle ne pouvait pas resté en froid avec lui, alors qu'elle avait besoin d'amis. Tous les trois n'étaient que plus soudé. Et les Gryffondors avaient une bonne raison de s'en prendre aux Serpentards. Jamais ils n'avaient autant cherchés à leur faire du mal. Harry et Ron était les Maraudeurs de la génération 1990. Un jours, Malefoy et sa bande s'étaient retrouvés avec la peau de toutes les couleurs fluo. Et ce sortilège ne disparaissait qu'une semaine après son application. Ils avaient beaucoup rit cette fois-là, et de plus, les professeurs n'avaient jamais pus prouver qu'ils étaient responsable. Mais pour l'heure, ils avaient le dortoir et la Salle Commune de Gryffondor presque pour eux tout seul. En plus d'eux trois, il y avait Ginny et Neville qui étaient restés, c'est tout. Après son explication, Harry commença à parler avec Ron, quand il cria de surprise.

-Qu'y a t-il?, demanda Hermione.

-Je viens de me souvenir, répondit-il, le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir.

-Quoi? Moi? Maintenant? Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il a dit que tu devais te présentée devant son bureau à 1h30.

Il était 0h50.

-Je vais être en retard!, s'exclama t-elle.

-Le mot de passe est " glace au citron" et tu peux utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité si tu veux. Je pense que nous serons couché quand tu rentreras donc on se parlera demain.

Il parti chercher sa cape et la donna à Hermione.

-À demain, fais attention à toi.

-Merci Harry, à demain.

Hermione dut courir pour être à l'heure. Quand elle toqua à la porte, il était 1h30 précise. Le professeur Dumbledore la fit entrer.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir?, dit Hermione.

-Oui, en effet, répondit-il, l'Ordre a eut des informations au sujet des agissement des mangemorts. Bellatrix Lestrange doit rencontrer un de ses confrères pour échanger des informations. Nous avons créé du polynectar de cette femme à partir d'un des cheveux que vous avez récupéré accidentellement au Ministère l'été dernier. Il faudrait que quelqu'un prenne son apparence pour découvir quels sont ces informations. Malheureusement, tout nos agents sont en mission, et personne d'autre ne peut accomplir cela. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterais que vous le fassiez. Vous êtes majeure et très intelligente, même si vous ne faites pas encore parti officielement de l'Ordre du Phoenix, je suis sur que vous vous en sortirez à merveille.

-M...moi? Mais, je ne peux pas. Je suis torp innexpérimentée. Je ne peux pas réussir cette mission.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes l'élève la plus brillante de cette promotion, vous avez un sang-froid à toute épreuve et vous vous êtes renseigner sur plus de sujet que la plupart des personnes vivants dans ce château. Vous êtes plus que qualifiée pour cette mission.

-Mais... et si ça ce passe mal, et qu'ils découvrent la supercherie et comment comptez-vous faire pour vous débarasser de Lestrange?

-Ne vous inquiétez dont pas Miss Granger. Un portoloin spécial vous sera remis. Il vous suffira de prononcer "Poudlard" et vous arriverez directement ici, et on se chargera de retenir Lestrange le temps de votre infiltration.

-Suis-je vraiment la personne qu'il vous faut?

-Nous n'avons personne d'autre Miss Granger, et il fait absolument découvrir ce que Bellatrix Lestrange prépare. Si vous réussissez. Vous intègrerez définitivement l'Ordre.

Hermione voulait absolument aider à combattre le seigneur noir. Et l'Ordre refusait catégoriquement que les élèves les aides dans cette résistance. Aussi, cette occasion était une chance inespérée de prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance. Même si elle était terrifiée.

-D'accord Professeur. J'irais receullir ces informations. Quand la rencontre a t-elle lieux?

-Demain, à Pré-au-Lard. À 14h. Pas très loin de la taverne "La tête de Sanglier".

-De ... demain? Prendant la sortie prévue? N'est-ce pas dangereux pour les autres élèves?

-Malheureusement oui. Mais on ne pouvait pas l'annuler de la sorte sans explications. Du coup, nous avons pris des mesures de sécurité, les professeurs accompagnent les élèves.

-Je vois.

-Le professeur McGonnagal, qui est votre surveillante, est au courant de l'affaire et se débroullera pour que vous puissiez vous esquiver discrètement au "Trois Balais". Nymphadora Tonks vous attendra un peu plus loin pour vous conduire vers un lieu ou vous pourrez vous changer rapidement. On vous remettra le polynectar à ce moment.

-Bien Professeur.

-Tout est en ordre alors. Allez vous coucher maintenant, demain est une longue journée.

Il était 2 h passées lorsque Hermione revint au dortoir. Elle se coucha rapidement, mais elle eu du mal à dormir, elle fit des cauchemards toute la nuit. Elle était complètement terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, et cela malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait face au professeur Dumbledore.

La nuit passa trop rapidement au goût de la jeune gryffondor. Elle s'habilla sommairement et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Là, elle s'assit à côté de Harry et en face de Ron après les avoir saluer. Elle remplit son assiète, mais ne mangea pas. Elle n'avait pas très faim, et ses toasts ne lui donnait pas envie de manger.

-Ça va aller Hermione?, demanda Ron.

-Oui oui, très bien. Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin, c'est tout. J'ai du trop manger hier soir, ça ira mieux plus tard, mentit-elle.

-Ça va alors.

Hermione soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle n'était pas très douée pour le mensonge et elle ne pouvait pas parler de cette mission à ces deux amis.

-Au fait, que te voulait le professeur Dumbledore?, demanda Harry.

Mince, il ne pouvait pas se taire? pensa Hermione.

-R ... rien d'important, begaya t-elle, c'était au sujet de mes devoirs.

Le brun la regarda avec suspicion.

-À 1h30 du matin?

-O... oui. Je me posais aussi la question. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.

-Pourtant, il m'a dit à la fin de notre réunion qu'il était tard et que je devais retourner à la Salle Commune.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises Harry?, répliqua la brune, je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolée Hermione.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuné en silence. Tout trois pensaient à la sortie de tout à l'heure, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Hermione tremblait encore de terreur quand elle y pensait. Elle se demandait qui elle allait rencontrer là-bas. Le départ était prévu pour 10h, et il était déjà 9h, elle rageait de voir le temps s'écouler aussi vite. Elle avait peur que ce jour soit le dernier de sa courte vie. Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on imitait aisément. C'est avec désespoir qu'Hermione passa le portail du Château. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle et les autres élèves étaient arrivés au village. Ils se répartirent dans les groupes prévues auparavant et se séparèrent. Hermione put acheter son livre, ainsi que ses cadeaux pour ses amis. Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Elle pensait sans cesse à sa mission. L'heure tournait tellement vite que bientôt il fut temps de se retrouver à l'auberge. Leur groupe entra et chacun commenda une bière au beurre. Il était 13h30. Parfait, Hermione demanda à aller aux toilettes. Le professeur Mcgonnagal donna son accord et elle se leva rapidement. Il y avait une fenêtre à l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrit et s'extirpa difficilement du bâtiment. Tonks l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers une rue moins fréquentée et entrèrent dans une des maisons. Là, la métamorphomage donna une robe noire à la gryffondor. Hermione la trouvait un peu trop décoletée à son goût. Mais elle savait pertinement que c'était ce genre de robe que Bellatrix apréciait à porter. Elle enfila donc la robe sans joie et avec le rouge au joue. Elle était très pudique, et le fait que Tonks soit à côté d'elle ne l'aidait pas. Elle trouvait la jeune aurore parfaitement à son goût, mais son courage avait fuit, et elle était complètement gênée que la sorcière la regarde. Comme elle le pensait, la robe était trop grande pour elle. Une honte grandissante l'envahit, elle avait honte de ses formes inexistantes alors que Nymphadora, elle, en avait de très belles. La jeune aurore tendit ensuite un verre avec une potion verdâtre à Hermione. Cette dernière eut la nausée à la vue de cette potion. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait bu, en deuxième année, ça c'était très mal passé. Elle prit le verre, et, avec quelques tremblement, bu entièrement son contenu. Un haut le coeur la prit, elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber au sol. En quelques instants, son corp changea complètement. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger l'élève, elle était devenue Bellatrix Lestrange la mangemort. Elle ne voulait pas se voir dans un mirroir, elle ne voulait pas se voir sous ce visage qu'elle haïssait. Tonks, elle la regardait, ébahie.

-C'est fou que tu ressembles à ma mère, tu es son portrait craché. Bellatrix et ma mère se ressemble énormément. Je m'étonne toujours de l'efficacité de cette potion.

-Je n'aime pas cela, c'est trop étrange d'être dans le corp de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je sais bien Hermione. Ce ne sera pas très long, tout à l'heure tu seras de retour avec tes amis. Changes un peu ta voix, elle doit avoir des piques aigüe. Et ta démarche doit être assurée. Les effets de la potions dure 3 heures. Tu devrais avoir le temps de récupérer les informations et de repartir. Il est presque 4h. Le rendez-vous est au coin de la rue. Tiens, c'est le portoloin.

C'était un stylo-plume typiquement moldu.

-Voilà, tu as juste à appuyer sur le bouton en disant "Poudlard" en cas de danger, et tu seras immédiatement ammenée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je dois te laisser j'ai une autre mission à assurer, à bientôt Hermione.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de transplaner.

Hermione sortit de la maison, encore toute déboussolée par ce baiser que lui avait donné Nymphadora. Elle vit la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer pas très loin du carrefour. Il s'agissait d'Alecto Carrow, elle n'était pas connue pour sa générosité, exeptée quand il fallait torturer les prisoniers. Le brune déglutit péniblement, elle commença à traverser la rue quand la véritable Bellatrix Lestrange aparut de l'autre côté. Alecto regarda les deux femmes avec étonnement. Hermione paniqua et voulu utiliser le portoloin. Mais Bellatrix fut plus rapide et la pétrifia. Les deux mangemorts s'approchèrent d'elle et la relevèrent.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?, demanda Alecto, laquelle est la vraie?

-Comment?! Tu oses poser cette question?, s'énerva Bellatrix, c'est moi évidement! Regardes, au lieux d'attaquer, l'imposteur voulait se sauver, c'est un portloloin qu'il a dans la main. Je n'aurais jamais fais ça!

-C'est vrai. Que fais t-on alors? Je l'enmène au Seigneur des Ténèbres?

-Non! Je vais l'interroger moi-même lorsque la potion se dissipera.

-Mais, s'il s'agit d'un membre de l'Ordre, ne devrait-on pas le livrer au Seigneur?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es faite usurper ton identité, je veux savoir qui c'est et pourquoi. J'en prend l'entière responsabilité et en répondrait face au Seigneur. Pars maintenant, nous devons reporter notre réunion et tu devras informer le Maitre qu'une taupe est parmis nous.

-D'accord, on te fera passer l'heure du nouveau rendez-vous.

Et la mangemort transplana. Bellatrix attacha Hermione à l'aide de lien invisible de sorte que, elle ait l'air libre de ses mouvements.

-J'ai deux-trois petites courses à faire, dit la mangemort, ensuite je t'enmènerais chez moi. D'ici là, le polynectar devrait cesser de faire effet, n'est-ce pas, _Harry Potter_?

Harry? Alors Bellatrix croyait que Dumbledore serait assez stupide pour envoyer le Survivant pour une mission aussi banale? Remarque, elle peut tourner cela à son avantage, la mangemort ne la touchera pas tant qu'elle pensera qu'elle a capturé le garçon que Voldemort recherche assidument. Hermione garda le silence, et si jamais elle est obligée de parler, elle gardera sa voix modifiée pour tromper la femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Je vois, continua la mangemort, je n'ai pas besoin de ta réponse, je le saurais bien assez rapidement.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Hermione.

-Si on nous pose des questions, tu es ma soeur jumelle, et si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit de suspect, tu vas le regreter. Tu as bien compris?

Hermione hocha la tête. Bellatrix sourit et transplana. Elles atterrirent dans le Londre moldu. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione quand elle vit les voitures défiler sur la route. Elle se demandait ce que faisait la mangemort dans une ville moldu alors qu'elle les tenait en horreur. La mangemort conduisit Hermione vers un magasin de vêtement. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. Les clients regardèrent les deux femmes avec étonnement, mais ne posèrent pas de question. Bellatrix se dirigea vers les rayons. Hermione renifla lorsque la femme aux cheveux noirs commença à foullier dans les vêtements.

-Qu'y a t-il?, demanda cette dernière.

-Juste que je croyais que vous détestiez les moldus et ce qu'ils faisaient, répondit la brune en changeant sa voix.

-Je déteste les moldus, répliqua la mangemort, mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont plus avancés que les sorciers en matière de vêtement. Ils sont beaucoup plus confortable et aguicheurs que les sacs poubelles qui nous servent de robes. Allons-y.

Elle choisit plusieurs vêtements, presque tous de couleur noir. Elle alla ensuite vers une cabine. C'était un magasin de luxe, aussi, les cabines étaient dans des pièces différentes avec des fauteuils pour que les accompagnateurs puissent voir le résultat de l'essayage. Bellatrix fit asseoir Hermione sur l'un d'eux.

-Je vais essayer ses habits, en achèterait quelque uns et on repartira, compris?

Hemione hocha de nouveau la tête. Bellatrix entra dans la cabine et se changea. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'une robe de soirée plus que moulante et avec un décoleté encore plus prononcé que celui de la robe qu'on avait passé à la gryffondor. Elle avança et tourna sur elle-même face à Hermione.

-Alors? C'est comment? Ça me va?, demanda la mangemort.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait jamais remarquer que Bellatrix avait un tel corp. Elle devait être trop occuper à sauver sa peau pour s'en soucier. Elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de cette femme aux cheveux et aux yeux si noirs.

-Je prend ça pour un "oui", continua Bellatrix.

Elle retourna dans la cabine et se changea encore. Elle portait cette fois une robe de cocktail, noire également. Elle était très simple, et fendue le long de sa jambe droite. En voyant cela, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le feu aux joues. Le corp de la mangemort était si voluptueux, le monde tout autour d'elle était complètement exclipsé.

-Eh bien, murmura Bellatrix, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais te faire autant d'effet. C'est étrange de d'être regardée de la sorte par soi-même, vivement que cette potion se dissipe.

Bellatrix essaya plusieurs autres tenues, et à chaque fois, Hermione admirait la beauté de cette femme. Elle sentait la température de son corp monter sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Cela faisait presque 3 heures qu'elles étaient dans ce magasin. Finalement, Bellatrix les acheta pratiquement toutes. Elle attrapa Hermione et elles sortirent. Elles allèrent dans une ruelle et la mangemort transplana à nouveau. Elles arrivèrent cette fois devant un gigantesque manoir, entouré de brume. Bellatrix chuchota quelques mots, et le portail s'ouvrit. Elles traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent dans la demeure.

-Bienvenu au Manoir Lestrange, dit la mangemort avec ironie.

La maison était très bien entretenu, Mais les pièces étaient ternes, il n'y avait aucune couleur vive. Un elfe de maison s'inclina devant les deux femmes, non sans hésitation. Il ne savait pas laquelle était sa maitresse. Hermione s'énerva quelques peu en voyant cela, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et que de toute façon, Bellatrix ne l'écouterait pas. Elle aimait avoir des esclaves et les torturer, et ce n'est pas une née-moldu qui y changera quelque chose. L'elfe marmona qu'il allait préparer le déjeuné et s'en alla. La mangemort conduit Hermione dans le salon et la fit asseoir sur un canapé. Elle fit disparaitre les liens de la gryffondor et s'assit à son tour.

-Maintenant, on va attendre que cette potion n'agisse plus, dit-elle.

Hermione, au milieu de son excitation, commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Même si elle se sentait toute chose face au corp de Bellatrix, elle se souvenait parfaitement du comportement de la mangemort et savait qu'elle serait très en colère en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas le Survivant. Hermione tremblait à l'idée des tortures que Bellatrix pourrait lui faire subir. Les trois heures étaient presque écoulées. Hermione sentait que son corp commençait à changer. Elle flottait dans sa robe. Elle était redevenue elle-même. La potion n'avait pas durée 3 heures, il faudrait revoir les dosages, c'était risqué de laisser ça comme ça. N'importe qui pourrait se retrouver dans la même situation que la gryffondor. Bellatrix faillit tomber de son fauteuil.

-Tu ... tu ... tu n'est pas le garçon! Tu es la sang-de-bourbe qui l'accompagne! Mais ... mais que ... je ne comprend pas.

-Dumbledore a de plus grand projet pour Harry, Bellatrix.

-Mais, ces regards dans le magasin, c'était bien ceux de quelqu'un qui est attiré ...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard, ce qui pouvait s'interprêter par de la soumission ou de la gêne. Et, en effet, Hermione était gênée d'être attirée par Bellatrix. Son visage devait être aussi rouge que les couleurs de sa Maison.

-Oh! Oh!, s'exclama la mangemort, ne me dis pas que tu es lesbienne?

Hermione ne répondit rien.

-C'est donc vrai. Tu aimes les femmes. Et à ce que je vois, je ne te laisse pas indifférente, et puisque je suis sur que tu refuseras de répondre à mes questions, nous allons nous amuser un peu, on verra si tu resteras silencieuse après.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion. Mais Bellatrix se leva et fonça sur la jeune femme. Elle colla ses lèvres sur celle de la gryffondor. Hermione voulu la repousser, mais la femme était trop forte, la gryffondor ne pouvait pas se débarasser d'elle. La rouge et or se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais sa volonté s'amenuisait rapidement pendant que Bellatrix l'embrassait. Très vite, toute envie de résistance s'effaça du corp de la jeune femme. Elle répondit au baiser de la mangemort. Bellatrix voulu forcer l'accès à la bouche d'Hermione, cette dernière lui accorda immédiatement. Leur langue commençèrent alors un ballet sensuel. Les mains de Bellatrix se faisaient balladeuses, elles remontaient et descandaient le long du corp de la gryffondor. Hermione gémit sous ses carresses. Bellatrix embrassa ensuite le coup de la jeune femme, elle remonta ensuite jusqu'à son oreille avant de retourner sur ses lèvres. La chaleur montait doucement dans le corp d'Hermione. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure de la mangemort. Bellatrix la redressa et commença à défaire le corsage d'Hermione. Elle avait beaucoup de lacet, Bellatrix les dénouait avec habilité tout en continuant d'embrasser la brunette. On voyait bien qu'elle avait l'habitude de ces robes. En quelques instants, Hermione se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant la sorcière. Hermione, qui était encore un peu lucide, rougit de honte en baissant le regard, elle était compléxée par son corp qu'elle trouvait trop plat. Mais Bellatrix releva son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu es pas mal pour une jeune de 17 ans, murmura la femme aux cheveux noirs.

La jeune femme se rassénéra un peu. Elle était fière en quelque sorte, qu'une femme la trouve attirante, même s'il s'agissait d'une mangemort. Bellatrix embrassa de nouveau Hermione. De façon délicate, suivant les points de vue, elle la fit glisser sur le sol. Ses mains glissaient sur le corp de la gryffondor, provoquant des vagues de sensations que la jeune femme n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Bellatrix embrassait de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de la peau d'Hermione. Elle degrafa le soutient-gorge de la jeune femme tout en continuant ses baisers. Elle s'arrêta sur la poitrine de la gryffondor, l'embrassant généreusement, la titillant du bout de la langue. Hermione gémissait de plaisir face à cela, les sensations grandissaient en elle, chaque fois qu'elle pensait atteindre son paroxysme, Bellatrix la surpenait encore et elle ressentait encore plus de plaisir. Avec sa langue, elle descendit lentement sur le ventre de la brune, traçant des cercles autour de son nombril. Lorsque Bellatrix arriva au centre de désir de l'étudiante, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cris de surprise tant cette sensation était agréable. Elle était prise d'une fièvre dont elle souhaitait qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Et sans prévenir, la mangemort introduisit un doigt dans le puit d'amour de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se cambra sous la surprise de cette nouvelle vague de plaisir, elle avait l'impression d'être en feu et que tous les aguamenti du monde ne suffirait pas à l'éteindre. Bellatrix commença alors de lent vas-et-viens, tout en continuant ses caresses de son autre main sur le corp de la jeune femme et en titillant son centre de désir de la langue. Puis elle accéléra ses vas-et-viens et introduisit un deuxième doigt. Hermione tremblait sous cette surdose de sensations, elle était sur qu'elle allait se briser en plusieurs morceaux d'une minute à l'autre. Lorsque le plaisir eut atteint son véritable paroxysme, ses tremblements cessèrents dans un cris de libération. Hermione savoura cet instant autant qu'elle put.

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'Hermione était "retenue prisonière" au Manoir Lestrange. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Bellatrix tellement de fois qu'elle doutait de pouvoir ressentir un jour autant de plaisir en si peu de temps. Elle n'avait pas été blessée une seule fois, et la mangemort avait renoncé à lui soutirer des informations. Pour le moment, Hermione était entrain de préparer un petit-déjeuné à sa "Maitresse". Il était composé de pancakes aux raisins, de jus d'oranges fraichement pressées et de toasts. Elle déposa le tout sur un plateau d'argent et sortit de la cuisine. Elle monta dans leur chambre et vit sa mangemort allongée, nue, et très peu couverte pas les draps. Elle admira quelques instants cette oeuvre d'art avant de la réveiller délicatement. Bellatrix grogna de mécontentement et s'assit en ralant sur les horaires qui étaient toujours trop tôt à son goût.

-Oh? T'as fais à manger, merci, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle attrapa le plateau et commença à manger. Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusions, en dehors se ces instants volés, Bellatrix restait la mangemort qu'elle était, et elle ne traiterait pas Hermione différement parce qu'elles avaient couchées ensembles. Hermione essayait d'être optimiste et de voir le bon côté des choses. Bellatrix était polie avec elle et ne l'insultait pas, c'était déjà un bon point. Hermione avait bien comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas changer la nature de Bellatrix, mais elle essayait tout de même. Et, pendant que la femme aux cheveux noirs mangeait, Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et fit glisser ses doigts le long du dos de la mangemort. Cette dernière, voyant le regard que lui lançait la brune, balança le plateau à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne se souciant pas de la vaisselle cassée et embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme.

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant allongées dans le lit, l'odeur de pancakes chauds leur parvenant encore aux narines. On avait beau être le matin, Hermione se sentait éreintée. Elle pensait à beaucoup de chose. Mais ce qui revenait ce plus souvent, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Bellatrix ne changerait jamais, et Hermione ne voulait pas abandonner ses principes. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Bellatrix. Elle aurait pu l'aimer si elle avait changée, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Et Hermione ne pourra jamais aimée une femme qui prend du plaisir à torturée les gens. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet. Aussi, elle décida d'y aller directement, de toute façon, le contraire ne ferait qu'agraver son cas.

-Bellatrix, dit-elle d'une petite voix hésistante.

-Oui?

-Tu sais, ça fait déjà 2 jours que je suis ici.

-Et?

-Je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement. Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi.

-Pardon? Qu'elle idée ridicule. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, tu connais des informations précieuses et ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bellatrix criait de terreur en pointant un coin de la chambre du doigt. Hermione avait beau lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, la mangemort n'arrivait plus à articuler un seul mot. La jeune femme finit par voir ce qui terrifiait Bellatrix. C'était une araignée grosse comme le poing qui était sorti de Merlin seul sait où. Hermione prit la baguette de la mangemort et lança sans pitié la bête noire par la fenêtre. Elle reposa ensuite la baguette à sa place avant que Bellatrix ne se ressaisisse. La gryffondor blotit la mangemort contre elle pour l'apaiser. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade. Une fois calmée, Bellatrix de se redressa, gênée d'avoir de s'être comportée comme ça devant la brune. Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire de malice.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des araignées, dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Bellatrix, quand j'étais enfant, mes parents m'ont jetée dans une fosse où vivait une colonie d'araignée. Ils voulaient savoir si j'avais des pouvoirs. J'y suis restée 2 heures à être mordue des dizaines de fois, elles étaient venimeuses. Jusqu-à ce que je lévite pour en sortir. J'avais 3 ans.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça brusquement.

-Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle, jamais je n'aurais pensée que ...

-Je m'en fiche, nous ne parlions pas de ça. Tu dis vouloir partir, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Nous sommes donc dans une impasse. Que fait-on?

-C'est pas grave, oublie ce que j'ai dit, répondit Hermione, je ne suis pas obligée de partir. Je suis bien ici avec toi.

Elle embrassa la mangemort. C'était en partie vrai, elle était bien ici. Mais elle avait surtout dit ça pour clore la discussion. Elle sentait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause ce matin. Elle embrassa avec plus de passion Bellatrix et l'allongea sous elle.

La femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau s'était enfin endormis. Hermione sorti discrètement du lit et s'habille hâtivement. Elle prit la baguette de la mangemort qui était restée là où elle l'avait laissée. Elle sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, ni de marcher sur la vaisselle cassée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Bellatrix. Après avoir lancée plusieurs sort, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte. À l'intérieur, elle récupéra sa propre baguette, ainsi que le portloloin que Tonks lui avait donné. Elle retourna dans la chambre de la Maitresse de maison. Elle griffona un mot sur une feuille de papier et le déposa sur l'oreillé. Elle se redressa et prit le stylo-plume. Et, en appuyant sur le bouton, elle pronça le mot "Poudlard"et disparu.

Bellatrix se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et vit le mot qu'avait laissé sa gryffondor. Il disait:

Excuses-moi. Je devais partir. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir sans avoir à combattre.

Hermione.

La mangemort lu le mot plusieurs fois, avant de pousser un long cris de détresse.

ooOOoo

Je ferais surement un autre chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

A bientôt.


End file.
